Le soleil de Minuit
by pitit'panda'rose
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine son chacun en couple de leurs côtés, mais une suite de cause a effet va faire qu'il vont se (re)trouver et que tout se qu'il s'est passé deux ans plus tôt va leurs revenir en tête également...(Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, Salut les geeks, What the cut, Matoine)
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour, bonsoir a tous et bienvenue dans ma toute nouvelle fiction ! :D _**

**_vous m'avez manquez mes pandas en sucres ! bien passer votre rentrée ? moi nickel ! :D bref osef de ta vie meuf on veut la fic' !_**

**_alors de base je vous prévient évitez dans les reviews "c'est pas du Matoine ta fiction normalement ?" et toutes choses de ce genre la, ma réponse sera : ATTENDS LES PROCHAIN CHAPITRE FRELUQUET !_**

**_bref je vous retrouve a la fin du chapitre les coupains ! _**

**_ps : Ah oui c'est pas mathieu et antoine les personnages principaux au début ! anlala thrahison, disgrace ! éwé je suis une dellinquante !_**

* * *

« Tu me saoule avec ça Marion !

\- C'est juste un conseil Faustine, tu m'inquiète vraiment, tu passes tes journée sur ton ordi, tu sors presque plus, tu rigole plus,…si tu te trouvais un…

\- Je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que depuis que je suis seule donc s'il te plait arrêtes de me saouler avec ça, si j'ai envie de me trouver quelqu'un je le ferai mais là ce n'est pas dans mes priorités ! et si je retombe sur un connard comme Lois… enfin voilà, non merci ! et je te rappelle que j'ai un exam' a passer dans un mois pour entrer à la croix rouge.

\- Si tu le dit…dit-elle d'un air déçu.

\- Oh Marion désolée de m'être énervée mais bon les révisions me gave ça me met sur les nerfs,…

\- C'est rien.

\- Je voulais te demander ça te dit d'aller voir « Lucy » au ciné avec moi demain ? Tout le monde m'a dit qu'il est génial !

\- Ah…euh…j'y suis allée hier avec Mathieu, désolée…

\- Ok…tant pis j'irai avec mon frère…encore…

\- J'suis désolée Faustine on s'est pas vues depuis super longtemps en plus !

\- C'est rien j'te dis ! dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

\- T'es sure ?

\- Oui oui ! bon j'te laisse je vais me doucher !

\- Ok à plus tard »

Sur ces mots Faustine raccrocha et partit en direction de la salle de bain. C'est vrai qu'elle en voulait un peu a Marion, elles avaient prévu depuis longtemps d'aller voir ce film toutes les deux, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être en couple et elle s'avouait même être un peu jalouse de sa meilleure amie…

De son côté Marion savait bien que Faustine lui en voulait, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elles devaient aller le voir toutes les deux…

Elle partit s'allonger sur son lit en réfléchissant.

Quelqu'un entrouvrit la porte, échappant un léger « ça va ? », Marion fixant toujours le plafond lança un « moui… »

L'homme entra dans la chambre et posa ses yeux bleus sur sa petite amie (oui c'est Mathieu tout le monde l'a compris !)

« Non, ça va pas, je le sais, je le vois, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête -ce qui lui donnait un air tout à fait adorable qui ferait craquer n'importe qui-

\- Je te dis que ça va ! »

Mathieu fronçant le nez se jeta sur sa proie et positionna ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci

« Non Mathieu s'il te plait ! dit-elle rigolant déjà en essayant de le repousser mais il avait plus de force qu'elle

\- Dit moi ce qu'il y'a ou je démarre ! dit-il avec un léger rictus

\- Essaie un peu de me faire dire quoi que ce soit ! dit-elle un sourire malicieux en coin »

Et la partie commença, Mathieu chatouilla sans scrupule les hanches de Marion tandis ce qu'elle, rigolant à perdre haleine, lui infligeait des coups de coussins.

Après dix minutes de luttes acharnée, Mathieu essoufflé déclara « alors tu racontes ? »

Marion se redressa légèrement et ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait dire quelque chose, mais en guise de réponse reçu un baiser de la part de son amoureuse, baiser qui se termina en étreinte allongée sur le lit.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça me dit pas ce qui va…elle s'est endormie ! »

Soupirant Mathieu déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Marion et laissa le sommeil le gagner à son tour.

* * *

**_alors ? :$ ça vous plait ? _**

**_n'oubliez pas !une pitite review, ça prend 2minutes et ça fait zizir a l'auteur alors vouala :*_**

**_je vous aimes les pandas en sucres ! :D kiss kiss !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci merci pour les reviews ! :D vous m'aviez manqué ! :D**_

* * *

Le lendemain (ellipse de la journée parce que tout le monde s'en fout) Faustine en route pour le cinéma reçu un coup de fil de la part de son frère

« Allo ?

\- Oui Faustine c'est moi, désolé ma voiture veux pas démarrer je ne peux pas venir

\- Oh merde, viens te chercher ?

\- Non non, c'est déjà 19 :20 et ça commence a et demi le temps que tu viennes et tout on aura dix minutes de retard sur le film

\- Mais je ne vais pas y aller toute seule quand même… dit-elle d'un ton dépité

\- Bah vas-y pas dans ce cas-là.

\- …t'es sérieux la ?

\- Bref faut que j'y aille bisou !

Deuxième lapin en deux jours, superbe !

« J'y vais quand même tant pis c'est la dernière diffusion et il a l'air génial ! » se dit-elle.

Une fois dans la salle qui était blindé, elle observa les places restantes, il n'y en avait presque plus.

Elle s'assit au final entre deux hommes à sa gauche, un petit vieux, cheveux blancs, yeux bleus, une chemise grise, un jean, enfin un petit vieux quoi ! et à sa droite un homme d'une vingtaine, cheveux -très très- en batailles, des yeux marrons cachés derrière une paire de lunettes discrètes, une barbe de trois jours, un jean, une chemise rose pale, et un manteau marron.

Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais ne se souvenait plus ou…

Tous deux lui offrirent un sourire en guise de bonjour ce qui la mit à l'aise tout de suite tout de suite.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme a sa droite, il lui disait vraiment quelque chose ! Mais vu qu'elle était comme une hyène (paie ton expression en carton !) l'homme la remarqua assez vite « j'ai un truc qui pend du nez ? » demanda-t-il en rigolant, Faustine perdue dans ses pensées sursauta en entendant l'objet de sa réflexion lui parler

« Ah…euh…non non ! C'est juste que vous me rappelez quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à voire qui… on ne se connaîtrai pas par hasard ?

\- Mmmmmh non je crois pas » dit-il l'air amusé, il la trouvait rigolote à réfléchir en le regardant.

Deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle et Faustine horrifiée reconnue une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien, elle se retourna, et oui c'était bel et bien loïs

« BORDEL ! S'il vient me pourrir mes ciné ça va être bien… se dit-elle…C'EST QUI ELLE !? »

En effet il était accompagné d'une blonde assez généreuse et un pot de peinture en guise de visage. Elle eue vite la réponse sur l'identité de cette jeune demoiselle lorsqu'elle vit Loïs l'embrasser langoureusement une fois s'être assis sur la même ranger qu'elle…

Le film avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure, et les deux tourtereaux ne s'étaient lâchés les lèvres que pour respirer.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Faustine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Loïs ne remarque sa présence et lui lance un rictus moqueur, elle détourna vite le regard mais sentait le regard de Loïs posé sur elle, réfléchissant a toute allure elle se dit

« Ça craint, je passe pour une bouffonne ! En deux mois il a retrouvé une copine ! Non, je ne peux pas le laisser croire que je ne suis rien sans lui ! Aller Faustine trouves quelque chose vite ! »

Elle regarda à sa gauche, le papy ? Non quand même pas !

A sa droite, le mec… « Aller lance toi ! Soit tu fais fait rien et tu passes pour une bouffonne, soit tu le fait et t'as une chance sur deux de passer pour une conne ! Aller aller ! »

Quelques secondes après elle se retrouvait les lèvres jointes à celle de son voisin, les yeux fermés, le cœur battant a tout rompre…

* * *

**_Bon ! moi je vous promet du matoine et je vous donne donne quoi ? tout le contraire..._**

**_promis juré vous en aurait ! mais pas tout de suite ;3 _**

**_Je me fait mes petits kiffs dans mon histoire, j'ai le droit nan ? _**

**_rhoo et puis crottes c'est ma fic je met ce que je veux dedans et si ça vous plait pas...je...je vous fout dans une boite !...et...je la secoue...cette boite comme jamais personne n'a secouer une boite violemment ! et on va voire qu'est ce qui va sortir de cette boite ! (si tu trouve la référence, sache que je t'aime trés fort mon petit !)_**

**_bref je digresse (grèce !)_**

**_review? :3_**

**_bizouuuu je vous naime fort les pandas en sucres !_**


	3. Chapter 3

Faustine sépara ses lèvres de celles de son voisin, et le regarda il était aussi haletant qu'elle et avait les yeux grand ouvert, plein d'étonnement.

En guise d'explication elle lui designa Loïs –qui la regardait toujours- d'un léger signe de tête et lui lanca un regard plein de detresse en se mordant la lèvre inferieur.

Il eu un léger rire en voyant Loïs les regarder plein de haine, hocha légèrement la tête et plaça son bras autour des épaules de Faustine, avec toujours son air amusé au visage.

Celle-ci lança un regard satisfait à Loïs qui détourna le regard l'air agacé et Faustine contente d'elle profita de la fin du film dans les bras de son voisin.

Une fois le film terminé, ils quittèrent la salle main dans la main essayant au maximum d'avoir l'air en couple.

Une fois dehors, elle lui lâcha la main et s'écarta à un mètre de lui

« Merci...Euh ! Désolée. Euh non enfin je sais plus…

\- C'est rien ! dit et rigolant et en allumant une cigarette, J'avais cru comprendre que vous m'aviez déjà vu quelque part mais de là à être si entreprenante je ne mis attendais pas !

\- Hein ? Ah ! euh non non ! jamais je n'aurais osé c'est juste que…

\- J'avais bien compris je vous taquinais ! dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil, c'était qui ? votre ex ?

\- …

\- Okay j'ai compris vous ne voulez pas en parler ! j'ai quand même le droit de vous payer un coup à boire ?

\- C'est qu'il se fait tard et…

\- Vous me devez bien ça non ? vous m'avez ouvertement roulez une pelle sans mon autorisation je vous rappelle !

\- Pas faux… dit-elle en rigolant, bon c'est d'accord.

\- Aaaaaah ! »

Et ils partirent ensemble en direction du premier bar qu'ils croiseraient.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit Bistro appeler « le soleil de minuit », ils entrèrent, il y avait beaucoup de monde et la musique était assez forte mais l'ambiance paraissait cool

Ils se placèrent sur une table assez isolées des autres pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement

« Tu veux pas qu'on se tutoie ?

\- Si je veux bien ! j'hésitais à te le demander !

\- Bon et bien voilà c'est fait ! alors, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

\- Moi c'est Faustine et toi ?

\- Enchanté Faustine ! moi c'est Antoine ! »

Et là le déclic se fit dans la tête à Faustine !

« Oh bordel de merde ! T'es Antoine Daniel ! Le mec qui fait des vidéos !

\- Oui c'est moi ! dit-il mort de rire !

\- …, elle fixait le vide, choquée.

\- Et ? Ne me fait pas un AVC hein ? dit-il toujours hilare

\- …j'ai embrassé Antoine Daniel…sa mère…..

\- Non tu as embrassé un mec que tu ne connaissais pas.

\- Oui bah si j'avais su qui tu étais tu crois peut être que je t'aurai simplement adressé la parole ?

\- En tout cas ça aurait été dommage que tu ne le fasses pas…dit-il baissant les yeux en rougissant

\- …Ah oui ? pourquoi ?

\- Parce que…le baiser…je l'ai bien aimé… »

* * *

**_ATTENTION_**_** :Il est formellement interdit de tuer la gentille personne qui a écrit ce chapitre**_

_**je saiiiiiis ça fait 300000 fois que je vous dit que le matoine va arriver.**_

_**Mais peace and love les zamis ca arrive bientot promis (comprenez que je ne vous dit pas quand sinon c'est ce qu'on appelle dans le langage commun du spoil !) :3**_

_**review? :D **_

_**love sur vous mes pandas en sucres :* **_


	4. Chapter 4

_« Parce que…le baiser…je l'ai bien aimé... »_

Faustine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Antoine Daniel venait de lui dire, à elle fille lambda comme tant d'autre, qu'il avait apprécié leur échange buccal ?

« …que. Quoi ?...comment ça ? dit-elle les yeux grand ouvert

\- Bah je sais pas, la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça en embrassant quelqu'un, c'était il y a plus de deux ans avec..euh enfin ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ça en embrassant quelqu'un…

\- Mais ressenti quoi ?

\- Bah, le cœur qui bat très fort, la sensation de chaleur qui te prend tout le corps, l'envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais…dit-il encore plus mal à l'aise commençant à jouer avec ses doigts, enfin je te dit ça, tu dois me prendre pour un psychopathe on se connait même pas…

\- …, elle souriait

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu viens de décrire exactement ce que j'ai ressenti moi aussi, mais moi la différence c'est que je ne l'avais jamais ressenti et je croyais savoir ce que ça fait…répondit-elle toujours avec un léger sourire.

\- Ce que ça fait de quoi ? dit-il intrigué la regardant

\- …., elle plongea ses yeux dans les yeux,…d'aimer… »

Ensuite tout alla très vite, les lèvres qui se rencontrent à nouveau, la voiture, l'immeuble, l'ascenseur, l'appartement, un verre, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, la chambre, les corps mouvant l'un contre l'autre puis enfin les bras de Morphée accueillant, paisible, doux,…

Puis le lendemain arrive on revient à la réalité et on réalise…

Faustine se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose à côté d'elle dans son lit .

« Aaaah, ma tête qu'est-ce que.. ? » Faustine se souvint de la veille, le cinéma, le jeune homme, Loïs,… tout revint, elle se rappela de la nuit passée avec l'homme qui dormait encore dans son lit, sourit et embrassa le front de celui-ci.

Elle attrapa son téléphone, elle en connaissait une qui allait être contente !

* * *

**_ON NE TUE PERSONNE D'ACCORD ?_**

**_je vous aime :3_**

**_review ?_**

**_je vais encore répéter ce que je dit a chaque mais promis au prochain chapitre les plus intelligent comprendront des choses ;3 et les autres ba...faudra attendre..._**

**_gros poutou sur vos fesses _**


	5. Chapter 5

« Allo Marion ? dit-elle un sourire dans la voix, Tu te rappelles notre conversation d'avant-hier ?

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour le cinéma ? je te l'ai déjà dit je suis vraiment désolée Faustine !

\- Non mais non pas par rapport à ça ! dit-elle amusée

\- Attend, on a parlé de quoi hier ? Humm, tes exams, les révisions, le ciné, et hum… elle eut un haut-le-cœur, me dit pas que… ?

\- …

\- …, elle comprit la réponse dans son silence, MAIS C'EST TROP BIEN ! c'est qui ?! comment ça se fait !? pour quelqu'un qui voulait rester seule ! Je veux TOUT savoir !

\- Attend, attend, t'emballes pas c'est pas encore sure ! c'est compliqué comme histoire »

Et elle lui raconta tout de A à Z, de Loïs qui débarque dans le ciné, jusqu'à la nuit passé ensemble…

« Aaaaaanh, c'est trop mignon ! Et il est ou la ?

\- Il dort a côté de moi dans mon lit ! je sais pas quoi faire enfaite ! dit-elle en rigolant

\- Le réveil pas ! les hommes aiment pas qu'on les réveils ! répliqua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres

\- Je sais t'inquiète !

\- On se retrouve quelque part ce soir ? histoire que tu nous le présente ? demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux

\- Ouais pourquoi pas ! où ?

\- Tu connais le bar « le soleil de minuit » ?

\- Oh oui je connais ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué

\- … ?

\- Non, non rien t'inquiète pas ! dit-elle en rigolant

\- Si tu le dit, à ce soir alors ?

\- A ce soir ! »

Elle posa son téléphone, et une voix rauque et endormie la fit sursauter

« Ou on va ce soir ?

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! t'étais pas censé dormir toi ?

\- Si à la base mais avec une fille qui rigole a côté c'est corsé pour dormir !

\- Désolée…, dit-elle étouffant un rire

\- Donc on va ou ce soir ?

\- Ma meilleure amie veux absolument que je te présente a elle est son mec.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Marion

\- Et lui ?

\- Mathieu »

Ce dernier nom fit remonter des souvenirs à Antoine, des souvenirs pas très agréables,…

« Et ? Ça va ? dit Faustine inquiète en voyant Antoine se perde dans ses pensée avec un air grave

\- Hein ? oui ça va, pourquoi ? dit-il avec un sourire

\- Je sais pas ta changer de tête d'un coup

\- Non je me disais que je devrais...euh. Prendre une douche ! c'est ou la salle de bain ?

\- La porte juste à droite en sortant

\- Ok, j'me dépêche ! à toute »

Il l'embrassa timidement et partit en direction de la salle de bain, troublé…

* * *

_**review ? ^^**_

_**oui je sais, il se passe pas grand chose mais le prochain chapitre compensera je pense :3**_

_**bref bref **_

_**bizou les coupains ! ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

« Mathieu ?

\- Mmmh ? dit-il buvant son café devant son ordi

\- On sort ce soir.

\- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il sans détourner les yeux

\- J'ai demandé à Faustine de nous présenter son copain

\- Elle a un copain depuis quand Faustine ?

\- Je sais pas exactement

\- Et il s'appelle comment ?

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a dit Antoine »

Mathieu se crispa en entendant ce nom

« Qu'est ce qui y a ? demanda Marion s'inquiétant

\- Antoine comment ?

\- Je sais pas elle m'a juste dit son prénom

\- Ah ok… dit Mathieu lâchant un soupire

\- Dit t'es sure que ça va ?

\- Ouais ouais ! dit-il avec un sourire. C'est à quelle heure qu'on se retrouve ce soir ?

\- 19h au « soleil de minuit »

\- Ouah ! c'est déjà 18h30 je vais me doucher et on y go ?

\- Ok. »

Chacun partit dans sa direction dans l'appartement pour se préparer, allant et venant dans les salles.

C'est Vingt minutes après qu'ils partirent en direction du « soleil de minuit »

Arriver sur place ils ne virent pas l'objet de leurs venue, ils étaient en retard (quelle perspicacité !).

Ils s'installèrent à une table attendant les deux autres.

Mathieu reconnu Faustine arriver, un homme dont il ne voyait pas le visage marchant derrière, et lui offrir un beau sourire, il lui fit signe et interpella Marion qui répondait a des texto.

C'est lorsqu'il détourna à nouveau son regard vers les deux personnes qui s'approchait que son regard croisa le siens, intensément chocolat, intensément bleu…

Ils se regardaient horrifiés aussi bien l'un que l'autre, ces souvenirs, cette haine, tout ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans plus tôt remontait, leurs cœurs battaient a la chamade… ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du comment, se fixant toujours du regard, ils n'y avaient plus rien ne comptait dans le bar…

Intensément chocolat… Intensément bleu…


	7. Chapter 7

*flash-back*

Deux ans plus tôt…

Mathieu baissa le regard,

« T'es sure de toi ?

\- Oui. Répliqua Antoine

\- Donc on le fait ? On leur dit ce soir ?

\- oui ! »

Affichant un immense sourire Mathieu se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du grand chevelu.

Celui-ci lui passa ses mains dans les cheveux châtains du plus petit et se serra contre lui, lui rendant son baiser, l'amplifiant,…

C'était si intense…

La chaleur qui prend le corps, le cœur qui bat a la chamade, le temps qui cesse de couler, l'envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais…Ils adoraient ça…d'aimer…

Ils stoppèrent leur contact à contre cœur, haletant, rayonnant aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Le fait de fêter les 1 millions d'abonnés de Mathieu était un bon prétexte pour inviter tous leurs amis youtubeurs et leur annoncer leur relation !

Ils préparaient tous, décoration de l'appartement, les apéritifs, les bouteilles (de jus de fruit évidemment), les pizzas, la sono,… tout pour un fête !

Tout était prêt, les autres allaient arriver…

Antoine et Mathieu étaient assis sur le canapé attendant les invités.

« J'ai peur Antoine…

\- Moi aussi…

\- T'es sure que tu veux leur dire ?

\- Oui ! on recule plus !

\- Ouais… t'as raison…

\- Et ? ca va aller ! dit-il avec un sourire protecteur en relevant le menton de Mathieu à l'aide de son index

\- DRIIING ! »

Kriss et Alexis étaient à la porte, Mathieu s'empressa d'aller les inviter à entrer. Ils commencèrent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps en attendant les autres, Mathieu et Antoine préféraient que tout le monde soit présent pour leur annoncer la fameuse nouvelle.

C'est 10 minutes après que les autres, Bob, Benzaie, Nyo, Freb et Seb arrivèrent.

La soirée avait commencée depuis un peu plus d'une heure, ils avaient eu le temps de faire un karaoké et un action/vérité…

Mathieu était déjà complétement déchiré et n'avait plus trop les idées en places mais se rappelai très bien le but second (après fêter ses un millions) :

Annoncer sa relation avec Antoine aux autres !

Il ne voulait plus attendre, il voulait annoncer maintenant !

Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne reconnaissait plus qui était qui…

Il repéra les gens avec leurs habits, à sa gauche il reconnut le t-shirt d'Alexis, les chaussures de bob et benzaïe à sa droite le t-shirt d'Antoine, il ne voyait pas kriss, tant pis il voulait le faire maintenant.

Il s'approcha d'Antoine qui lui tournait le dos, lui attrappa les épaules, le retourna et l'embrassa…

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle, mais fut couper par des bruits de pas arrivant et un verre se fracassant contre le sol

« LACHES LE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » Cria l'homme à qui appartenait les précédents pas, se jetant sur Antoine et le raclant de coups.

Mathieu reconnu le t-shirt de kriss sur l'homme entrain de frapper Antoine ! Mais pourquoi faisait il ça ?! Mathieu horrifié se faufila entre les deux et se coucha sur Antoine

« NON LAISSES LE ! JE L'AIME ! »

Cette phrase eue pour effet de stopper net les coups…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit la ? demanda kriss

\- je l'aime laisses le tranquille !

\- très bien…répliqua-t-il des pleurs dans la voix »

« Mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? » se demanda Mathieu

Il tourna son regard vers kriss, kriss ?! Kriss n'avait pas de lunettes ! Mathieu plissa les yeux et le reconnu ! Oh merde ! Antoine !

« Mais alors qui j'ai… ? »

Il regarda la personne sur laquelle il était encore allonger… Kriss !

Mais merde ! Pourquoi avaient-ils chacun les habits de l'autres ?...L'action/vérité ! Ils avaient dut échanger leurs vêtements tous les deux !

Mathieu sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux…

Il entendit une porte claquer, c'était Antoine qui venait de partir…

« Désolé kriss… désolé… » Sur ces mots il partit dans sa chambre pleurant à chaudes larmes…

Deux jours après Mathieu arrêtait Youtube et toutes choses en rapport avec internet…

*fin du flash back*

* * *

**_Aaaaaanw tout s'explique !_**

**_(bon la moitié des gens avait comprit mais on peut pas faire comme si j'etais pas previsible? siouplait ?)_**

**_ca vous a plus ? ^^ j'espere parce que j'ai galérer a l'ecrire ce flash back ! ^^'_**

**_bref bref a bientot mes pandas en sucres !_**


	8. Chapter 8

Intensément chocolats…intensément bleus…

« Et les mecs ? Ça va ? » Dit Faustine en secouant Antoine

Ce qui eut pour effet de les faire sortir tous les deux de leur transe dans un sursaut.

« Hein ? Ah ! Euh... Oui oui ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur d'une manière si comique que les deux filles éclatèrent de rire !

Faustine s'assit et Antoine l'imita en gardant le silence, regardant le sol et jouant avec ses doigts.

Les filles en grande conversation ne remarquaient pas le malaise pesant entre les deux hommes.

« Tu sais que tu me dit vraiment quelque chose Antoine ? » déclara Marion.

Faustine étouffa un rire et le concerné leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice.

Il en profita pour regarder Mathieu, celui-ci semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, regardant son verre comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il n'ait jamais vu…

Antoine se reconcentra sur Marion qui le regardait avec insistance, les yeux légèrement plissés…

« ET ! MAIS C'EST ANTOINE DANIEL ! » Tout le monde sursauta et chercha l'homme qui avait crié

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour le voir, un grand rouquin d'une quinzaine d'années se précipitant vers leurs tables.

« Salut Antoine ! Hum… moi c'est Jérémi ! Euh… désolé de te déranger ! Je suis complètement fan de toi ! Et…et quand je t'ai vu j'y aie pas cru et du coup j'ai gueulé comme un veau ! Désolé !

\- euh c'est rien ! » dit Antoine moitié gêné moitié amusé.

\- Et ta encore des contacts avec l'autre la ?

\- L'autre ?

\- Ouais celui qui faisait comme toi la, il a arrêté YouTube y'a un moment ! je l'adorais lui aussi ! comment il s'appelait déjà ? euh… »

Antoine avait bien compris de qu'il voulait parler et regarda Mathieu, celui-ci était devenu livide et avait presque le nez dans son verre…

« Ah si voilà ! Mathieu sommet ! »

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers Mathieu, complètement choquée

« T'avais une chaîne YouTube toi ? dit Marion en haussant les sourcils

\- Oui...Enfin ce n'était pas grand-chose…

\- Pas grand-chose ?! t'avais plus d'un millions d'abonnés mec ! répliqua Jérémi

\- D'accoooord… dit Marion en redirigeant son regard devant elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres

\- Bon j'dois y aller merci encore les mecs ! dit Jérémi euphorique ! »

Un grand silence régna à leur table mais fut vite rompu par Faustine

« Alors, comme ça vous vous connaissez vous deux ?

\- Bah…vite fais… répondit Mathieu nerveux »

Antoine eu un léger rire et secoua légèrement la tête ce que seul Mathieu remarqua…

« Faut que j'aille aux toilettes moi ! Tu m'accompagne Faustine ?

\- Ouais ! »

Elles partirent toutes les deux en rigolant laissant les garçons seuls…Mathieu replongea dans son verre en jouant avec un briquet…Antoine exaspéré secoua frénétiquement la tête lâchant un soupir…

« Pourquoi Mathieu ? » l'interpelé releva la tête et regarda Antoine

« Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Tu lui a pas dit ?

\- Pas dit quoi ?

\- Tout.

\- En me mettant avec elle j'espérais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé i deux ans…mais apparemment le sort s'acharne… répondit-il, et puis à ce que je sache tu lui a rien dit a Faustine non plus… rajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement provocateur

\- Oui mais moi la différence c'est que ça fait 2 jours que je suis avec elle !

\- Ouai…

\- Et…avec kriss ? comment ça c'est fini ?

\- Comment ça avec kriss ?

\- Faut que tu sois bourré encore pour l'admettre que tu l'aimais ?! répliqua Antoine avec un brin d'énervement dans la voix.

\- Comme tu le dit si bien j'étais bourré Antoine ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé kriss !

\- Mais arrêtes avec tes excuses bidon ! c'est parce qu'on est bourré qu'on va aller pécho un mec random ! »

Mathieu ne put pas répondre les deux filles revenaient,

« Vous avez parlé un peu les mecs ? dit Faustine

\- Oh oui on a parlé, répliqua Antoine fixant Mathieu, j'ai besoin d'une clope moi… dit-il cherchant dans ses poches, et merde je les aie oubliées chez toi Faustine…

\- Bah attend viens je t'en offre une ! répliqua Mathieu

\- Okay…dit Antoine le dévisageant »

Il partirent en direction de la porte, une fois dehors Mathieu sortit son paquet de cigarette et jeta une a Antoine

« Kriss je l'ai embrassé en pensant que c'était toi ! déclara Mathieu en tirant une taffe

\- C'est vrai que j'ai la même que kriss ! T'as rien de mieux ?

\- Non, vous avez pas la même non… mais quand t'es bourré comme je l'étais, tu sais plus qui est qui et…

\- Donc t'as pris quelqu'un random et tu t'es dit avec un peu de chance c'est Antoine ? franchement trouve mieux Mathieu !

\- Laisses-moi finir bordel ! et du coup j'ai cherché ou tu étais avec ton t-shirt !

\- Et j'ai le même t-shirt que kriss moi peut être ?!...l'action/vérité…

\- … je t'aimais Antoine… si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu après…

\- Mais pourquoi t'es pas venu m'en parler ?

\- T'as vu comme t'es énervé quand on en parle deux ans après ? à chaud tu m'aurais envoyé bouler violent…

\- T'as pas tort… »

Mathieu baissa le regard et s'assit sur le rebord du trottoir, mais fut relevé presque instantanément par Antoine qui le plaqua au mur

« Nan mais ça va pas Antoine ?! Lâches moi !

\- Embrasses-moi Mathieu !

\- Non mais ça va pas on est en couple tous les deux ! et si on nous voit ?!

\- Faut que je vérifie quelque chose ! embrasses-moi ! il n'avait pas l'air de lui demander son avis… »

Mathieu hésitait… Antoine plongea son regard dans le siens… « S'il te plait Mathieu… »

En entendant cette phrase ce dernier eu une pulsion. Il saisit les joues du brun et colla brusquement ses lèvres aux siennes. Antoine d'abord surprit, ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du châtain…

Les lèvres du plus petit lui avaient tant manquée…

La chaleur qui prend le corps… Le temps qui cesse de couler…L'envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais…Aimer…

* * *

**_voila voila :3_**

**_vous m'avez fait bien rire dans les reviews du chapitre précédent x) je vous aime trop :3_**

**_bref reviews ? :D_**

**_a bientôt mes pandas en sucres !_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Et les coupains ! j'suis pas morte ! j'ai juste mis assez longtemps a écrire ce chapitre a cause de certain événements dans ma vie personnelle qui ont fait que je n'avais plus trop le cœur a _****_écrire..._**

**_enfin ! Maintenant je suis la avec un chapitre tout frais tout neuf donc voila ! ^^_**

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore rêvé de ça…cette retrouvaille il y a un an…il regarda à sa droite comme pour se rassurer que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve…, il était là…plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans un geste protecteur Mathieu caressa ses cheveux indomptables…

« Antoine… » Murmura-t-il un sourire aux lèvres

Cela faisait un an…un an putain….un an qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés…un an qu'ils s'aimés passionnément à nouveau….ouais un an…un an qu'ils avaient chacun quitté leurs copines respective…. Un an….un an que Mathieu avait repris YouTube…un an qu'il était heureux comme jamais…un an…c'est long un an…ouais…un an…

« Bien dormi le nain ? » demanda une voix endormie qui fit sortir Mathieu de ses pensées

Lui caressant toujours les cheveux Mathieu lui répondit tendrement

« Bien et toi Choubaka ?

\- Comme un bébé ! »

Mathieu se blottit contre lui, qu'est-ce qu'l'aimait celui-là !

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Antoine

« Ça fait un an aujourd'hui…dit-il avec un sourire

\- Je sais, ça passe vite… On fête ça ?

\- Le soleil de minuit ?

\- Le soleil de minuit ! »

Ils se levèrent simultanément du lit, allant se préparer.

Il était déjà 15 heures lorsqu'ils partirent en direction du bar. Ils marchaient dans la rue, discutant de tout et de rien, rigolant parfois ? Mais tout ceci s'arrêta lorsqu'Antoine trébucha sur quelque chose embrassant ainsi le trottoir !

Mathieu hilare regarda la cause de la chute du grand brun…il arrêta de rire…

« WHAT THE…?! »

Antoine se relevant vit Mathieu se précipiter vers la chose qui l'avait fait tomber…Mais en s'approchant il s'aperçût que ce n'était enfaîte

pas une chose mais…Une personne ?! Allongée par terre ?! Dans la rue ?!

« Aller réveilles-toi…ça va aller…c'est moi Mathieu, tu me reconnais ? »

Mathieu lui parlait avec douceur, lui donnant des petites tapes sur les joues pour la reveill…

Euh…_C'est moi ?! _Il la connaissait ?

Antoine se rapprocha un peu plus…et là, il la reconnue…oui…lui aussi la connaissait…

S'apercevant qu'elle émergeait, il parut soulagé, s'accroupit aux cotés de Mathieu affichant un grand sourire…

« Salut Marion… »

* * *

**_Comment ça il est ridiculement court ? :o_**

**_moi je l'aime beaucoup ce chapitre :3 _**

**_bref reviews ? ;3_**

**_vous nem fort ! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yo les farmers chinois bien ou bien ? **_

_**oui ça fait longtemps pardooooon :c enfin vous l'avez maintenant votre chapitres hein ? on ne me tue pas d'accord ? :3**_

* * *

Après l'avoir fait totalement émergée ils l'avaient amenée dans leur appartement, elle était assise en tailleur sur un fauteuil, une tasse de café entre les mains, fixant le vide…

Antoine ne sachant que faire était debout au milieu du salon en la regardant, elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et sales, ses ongles étaient longs, irréguliers et crasseux, des cernes entouraient ses yeux bleus et surtout elle était maigre ! Horriblement maigre !

Il rejoint Mathieu dans la cuisine qui était entrain de préparer à manger.

« Elle…elle t'a dit pourquoi…pourquoi…enfin tu vois quoi ?

\- Non elle m'a rien dit, je lui pas demander non plus…

\- Et tu vas le faire ?

\- Je sais même pas si elle se rappelle de nous Antoine…elle n'a pas décroché un mot…

\- Ouais… »

Antoine retourna dans le salon, Marion n'avait pas bougée d'un poil, lorsqu'Antoine s'assit en face d'elle elle sembla sortir de sa transe et le dévisagea avec étonnement

« Antoine ? » l'interpellé sursauta en entendant son nom sortir de sa bouche

« Tu…tu te rappelles de moi ?

\- Evidemment, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l…elle regarda autour d'elle…non…moi qu'est-ce que je fais la ? ou je suis Antoine ? ou tu m'as emmenée ?! je veux rentrer chez moi ! ramène-moi chez moi ! » elle s'était énervée du coup, comme ça, sans aucune raison apparente….

Face au silence d'Antoine elle eut un excès de rage et se jeta sur lui

« RAMENE MOI CHEZ MOI ! RAMENE MOI ! » Surpris par le geste de Marion, Antoine ne se défendit pas directement et se retrouva a terre avec Marion assise sur lui, lui donnant des coups ! Et c'est qu'elle lui faisait mal en plus !

Il réussit à inverser la situation et se retrouva à son tour sur Marion, il lui saisit les poignets et lui les bloqua au-dessus de la tête

« Maintenant tu te calmes… » Dit il a bout de souffle, celui de Marion aussi, était saccadé et sentait fortement l'alcool…

Mathieu arriva en courant un couteau de cuisine à la main

« J'ai entendu des cris ! Euh… »

Effectivement la position dans laquelle était Antoine et Marion portait à confusion…

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » dit Antoine en se relevant immédiatement, grosse erreur Marion se releva également, saisit le couteau de Mathieu et lui en porta un coup sur le visage, celui s'accroupit en se tenant la joue.

Marion écarquilla les yeux

« Merde Mathieu ! »

Antoine saisit le couteau qu'elle avait fait tomber et le jeta dans la cuisine, il lui attrapa le bras et la fit s'asseoir sur le sofa

« Maintenant tu restes la et tu bouges plus ! »

Il se précipita ensuite en direction de Mathieu, du sang filait entre ses doigts tenant toujours sa joue…

« Fait moi voir » dit Antoine, tremblant, retirant délicatement les mains de Mathieu…

Il eut un soupir de soulagement en constatent qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite entaille…

« C'est rien…vient on va le nettoyer… » Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la salle de bain…

Marion quant à elle était toujours assise sur le sofa, poings serrés, fixant le vide, a nouveau…

* * *

**_voila voila _**

**_reviews ? :D _**

**_bisouuuuux :keur:_**


	11. Chapter 11

« Putain Mathieu je suis désolée ! Mon dieu pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Désolée ! J'm'en veux t'imagine pas ! »

Marion pleurait et était prise de spasmes par moment, Mathieu, un coton imbibé de sang collé à la joue essayer de la calmer et Antoine, moitié en colère moitié exaspéré regardait la scène adossé au mur…

« Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas grave Marion regarde, j'ai rien ! dit-il en relevant légèrement le coton.

\- C'est rien ?! répliqua Antoine, elle t'a quand même foutu un coup de couteau ! ça aurait pu te transpercer la joue mec ! »

Cette remarque fit redoubler les pleurs de Marion qui avait enfin commencé à se calmer. Mathieu le fusilla du regard et continua de calmer Marion en la couvrant de gâter et de caresses sur les épaules, ce qui exaspérait Antoine de plus qu'elle était beaucoup trop près de Mathieu à son gout. Elle lui avait foutu un coup de couteau merde quoi !

« J'vais prendre l'air moi à plus tard ! » dit Antoine qui en avait marre de regarder cette scène.

Une fut sorti Mathieu se tourna vers Marion qui avait cessé de pleurer mais qui avait encore quelques spasmes

« Désolé pour son comportement, ça l'a énervé et…

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée Mathieu c'est normal, je…je t'ai donné un coup de couteau si je lui avais fait à lui tu aurais réagis de la même manière et je sais que si on l'avait fait ma meilleure amie… son regard fut triste tout à coup, enfin si j'en avais encore une…

\- Pourquoi ? Ou est Faustine ?

\- Apres que tu ais rompu, j'ai…j'ai commencé à…à boire…boire beaucoup et Faustine elle, elle tenait le coup de sa rupture avec Antoine, mais elle…elle s'inquiétait pour moi parce que je…je buvais trop…et..et un soir où j'avais descendu une demi-bouteille de vodka elle est venue me…me voir et en me voyant dans cette état elle a voulu m'emmener a l'hôpital mais je me suis énervée et je…je ne voulais pas…j'ai…j'ai pris la bouteille et je l'ai lancé et… »

Ses mots s'étouffèrent, elle prit son visages dans ses mains et recommença à pleurer…Mathieu qui avait écouté attentivement Marion n'en revenait pas que celle qu'il avait connue si douce, si calme, si gentille puisse être devenu une alcoolique, violente et dépressive à cause… de lui ? Oui, tout était de SA faute, il s'en voulait, il devait se racheter auprès de Marion…Oui ! Il lui trouverait un appartement, un job, un mec ? Et surtout il la ferait sortir de l'alcoolisme ! Oui !

« J'vais t'aider Marion, je te le promets. Dit-il avec douceur en lui retirant les mains du visage

\- Merci Mathieu, dit-elle visiblement ému

\- C'est de ma faute si t'en ai est là, ça me parait norm…mhf »

Marion venait de plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes et dans la rapidité du geste Mathieu n'eut pas le reflex de la repoussé et resta la tétanisé, pendant qu'Antoine rentrait de sa balade, ressourcé…

* * *

**_éhéh :3_**

**_vous m'aimez quand même hein ? :o_**

**_bref reviews ? :D_**

**_bisouuuux _**


	12. Chapter 12

_Marion venait de plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes et dans la rapidité du geste Mathieu n'eut pas le reflex de la repoussé et resta la tétanisé, pendant qu'Antoine rentrait de sa balade, ressourcé…_

Antoine avait beaucoup réfléchit durant sa petite promenade, non il n'allait pas pardonner Marion d'avoir donné un coup de couteau à Mathieu mais elle s'était tout de même excuser auprès de ce dernier, donc le grand chevelu avait décidé d'être un peu plus amical avec elle.

Oui, cette petite balade lui avait fait le plus grand bien, il était de meilleure humeur, avec le sourire, enfin sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement, il eut un haut-le-cœur et cria

« LACHES-LE ! »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la personne a qui était destiné ce hurlement. Antoine se rapprocha dangereusement de Marion les poings fermés, mais au dernier moment il détourna le coup (on ne tape pas les filles !), qui était à la base destiné à Marion, et l'envoya dans le vide, enfin dans le vide jusqu'à ce que le menton de Mathieu passe par là…

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! » hurla Marion en lui donnant une gifle

Mathieu se releva et se mis entre les deux autres qui se lançaient des regards noirs en se rapprochant dangereusement, plaquant sa main droite contre le torse d'Antoine pour le repousser et se massant le menton avec la gauche

« On se calme ! Putain quand tu donnes une pêche tu fais pas semblant Antoine !

\- Désolé Mathieu, je ne voulais pas, mais en voyant l'autre te…il donna un violant coup de pied dans un meuble, accompagné d'un juron…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi hein ?! t'es amoureux ? répliqua Marion d'un ton méprisant

\- OUI J'SUIS AMOUREUX ! C'EST MIEUX SACHANT QU'ON EST ENSEMBLE CONNASSE !

\- Calmes-toi Antoine putain ! dit Mathieu en le repoussant un peu plus

\- Vous êtes ensemble… ? dit Marion en les regardant visiblement choquée

\- Oui pourquoi ?! t'es homophobe en plus ? cracha Antoine

\- N…Non ! Pas du tout ! si j'avais su ! je n'aurai jamais osé ! je…je suis désolée Mathieu, je suis désolée Antoine…

\- Y'a de quoi l'être…

\- Tais-toi Antoine. Répliqua Mathieu

\- Désolé mais ça fait pas une heure qu'elle est la et elle n'a pas arrêté de foutre la merde ! cette phrase déclencha un sanglot chez Marion

\- Tais-toi Antoine ! répéta Mathieu

\- Non, il a raison partout où je vais, je fais du mal, la preuve Faustine a quitté ce monde à cause de moi...

\- QUOI ?! répliqua Antoine horrifié, ce dernier fut encore une fois repoussé par le plus petit

\- Je suis une sous-merde et je le sais, adieu… dit-elle en prenant la direction de la porte de l'appartement, Mathieu commençant à partir à ses trousses

\- Non Marion attend ! Mais une main attrapa son avant-bras et l'empêcha de la suivre

\- Laisse la...

\- Non elle a besoin de moi ! dit-il en se dégagent de la main d'Antoine

\- J'te préviens Mathieu ! c'est elle ou moi !

\- …Elle. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? parce qu'elle, elle a su reconnaitre ses erreurs, elle s'est excusée, et toi au lieu de la pardonner tu fais quoi ? tu l'enfonce encore plus ! Et t'es sérieux à me demander de choisir entre vous deux ? non mais t'as quel âge ?! tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire voir ! »

Et il partit en courant en direction de la porte, allant retrouver Marion et laissant Antoine seul réfléchissant sur ce qui venait de se passer…

* * *

**_Yo les loulous ! :D nouveau chapitre ! il vous a plus? :D_**

**_dites le moi en review ! ;D_**

**_bref plus plus les pandas en sucre bisoux ! _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yo tout le monde, ouais ça fait longtemps et je m'en excuse... Mais les chapitres sont de plus en plus dure a écrire et me prenne de plus en plus de temps, temps que je n'ai pas forcément avec les cours...^^'**_

_**bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur! ;)**_

_**aller ++ 3**_

* * *

La retrouver, il fallait la retrouver ! Mathieu courait dans la rue depuis maintenant plus de dix minutes, ses jambes manifestaient leur mécontentement, et les passants le regardaient bizarrement. Mais il s'en fichait, son but premier était de retrouver Marion. Il allait et venait au hasard dans les rues espérant à chaque fois y trouver la blonde, source de l'actuel désespoir de ses pauvres membres inférieur. Il courait encore et toujours, bousculant une ou deux personnes et s'excusant sans faire attention aux insultes qui fusaient de ce fait en sa direction.

En tournant dans une petite ruelle déserte il trébucha sur une sorte de bout de plastique rongée puis surement délaissée par un quelconque animal, mais se rattrapa de justesse à une poignée de porte de secours d'un petit immeuble.

Écoutant les cris de désespoir de ses jambes il s'accorda une petite pause s'appuyant contre un mur essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Il réfléchissait à toute allure, il était à la fois énervé et attristé…Antoine, Antoine, Antoine…Il l'aimait son chevelu mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait parfois !

Soupirant Mathieu se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda autour de lui, il était dans une petite ruelle, déserte et très insalubre, il y avait deux portes, celle sur laquelle il s'était rattrapé et une autre, accompagnée de boite aux lettres, chacune taguées ou tordues à force d'avoir reçu des coups.

Curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien habiter dans cette rue en piteux état, il s'approcha des boites aux lettres et commença à lire les noms :

\- Sébastien Garrigue

\- Rachid Halmoumary

\- Perle Dizeau

\- Marion Baye

En lisant ce dernier nom il écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir en entendu une voix familière à travers la porte

« Non Rachid s'il te plait, je ne suis pas d'humeur là…disait Marion, un léger brin de peur dans la voix

\- Est-ce que j'ai franchement l'air de te demander ton avis ?

\- Non ! lâches moi ! »

En entendant la dernière phrase Mathieu ne pris pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, entra dans le bâtiment et cria

« Fous-lui la paix ! »

Le concerné regarda Mathieu qui déglutit en réalisant la morphologie de la personne devant lui, un homme chauve, la trentaine, qui devait bien mesurer 1m80 et peser 110 kilos, était en train de le dévisager, il s'approcha de Mathieu qui du haut de ses 1m60 devait bien lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Un rictus lui vint sur les lèvres, rictus qui muta en rire à gorge déployé. Au bout de 5 minutes d'hillarité, l'homologue de Hulk s'essuya une larme au bord de l'œil et regarda Mathieu avec un sourire de pitié ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore plus le plus petit

« Ça essaie de se la jouer justicier alors que c'est frêle comme un oiseau, dit-il une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, maintenant casses toi si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse les dents…

\- Ok… répondit Mathieu faisant mine de partir

\- C'est bien, sage décision... ou en était Marion ? » dit l'autre se retournant et se dirigeant à nouveau vers Marion tétanisée

C'était exactement ce que Mathieu voulait qu'il fasse, ce dernier couru en direction du gros lard et lui envoya du plus fort qui put un coup de pied bien placé, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre à genoux la masse humaine devant lui

« ARGH ! P'TIT CON TU VAS LE REGRETTER ! » Pendant qu'il tentait de se relever Mathieu accouru près de Marion, l'aida à se relever et la poussa dehors l'incitant à courir, elle partit devant et le petit châtain tenta de faire de même, mais fut arrêter par une béquille venant de Hulk

« Mathieu ! Hurla Marion en voyant ce dernier embrasser le sol

\- Barre-toi ! j'm'en occupe…dit-il en roulant sur lui-même voyant un coup de pied lui arriver droit dans les cotes…enfin je vais essayer… » rajouta-t-il dans un murmure, se relevant et esquivant de justesse un coup de poing…

Pendant ce temps la Marion courait dans rue en pleurant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et prenait inconsciemment la route vers l'appartement d'Antoine et Mathieu.

Sa course fut soudain interrompue lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de le regarder, s'excusa et commença à repartir mais fut retenue par une main qui attrapa son avant-bras

« Attend Marion ! C'est moi, Antoine ! dit ce dernier

\- ...Antoine !? vite ! viens avec moi ! Faut aller l'aider ! vite ! dit-elle en deux sanglots en le tirant de là où elle venait

\- Faut aller aider qui Marion ?! dit-il en essayant de la suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est qu'elle courait vite !

\- Mathieu…il…il…Rachid ! il va le…le tuer ! vite ! »

Ne comprenant qu'une seule chose, la plus importante : Mathieu était en danger Antoine ne posa pas plus de question et suivit Marion qui semblait soulagée d'être tombée sur lui…

De son côté Mathieu ne s'en sortait pas si mal, il s'en sortait même très bien ! Il avait reçu très peu de coups et en avait donné beaucoup ! Mais évidemment le sort s'acharne et c'est quand la narratrice se redirige vers son point de vue que ça tourne mal. Il venait d'esquiver un coup, mais l'autre avait été rapide et en avait renvoyé un dans la seconde suivante qui percuta Mathieu en pleine mâchoire, le sonna et l'empêcha donc d'éviter le prochain également qu'il reçut en plein nez et qui le fit vaciller en arrière.

Au sol, Mathieu comprenait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus…

OUTCH ! Un coup de pied dans les côtes, il tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même mais un deuxième coup de pied vint lui couper la respiration, il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'un troisième le heurta de plein fouet, lui faisant cracher du sang au passage… Il n'y eut pas de quatrième... Il vit Rachid s'éloigner et ramasser quelque chose par terre, parmi les déchets et les bouteilles vides, puis revenir…

« Je t'avais dit que tu allais le regretter ! »

Mathieu eut juste le temps de le voir lever une barre de fer au-dessus de lui et de fermer les yeux en attendant le coup de grâce…

Sauf qu'au lieu de recevoir un coup il entendit une bouteille se briser sur quelque chose et un corps tomber à ses côtés, il prit le risque d'ouvrir un œil et observa, il ne voyait plus Rachid, il abaissa le regard à côté de lui, ce dernier était inconscient, allongé a côté de lui… Soulagé, il referma les yeux, mais senti que quelque chose l'enlaçait, il connaissait cette odeur, Antoine…oui c'était l'odeur d'Antoine, il rouvrit les yeux effectivement le grand brun le tenait dans ses bras et le regardait avec tendresse.

Mathieu tenta de dire quelque chose mais les mots ne s'échappait pas de sa bouche, alors en guise de remerciement se contenta d'embrasser tendrement son amant puis de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée…enfin ceux d'Antoine en l'occurrence…


	14. Chapter 14

Antoine était assis sur un siège très peu confortable, face à une infirmière brune derrière un comptoir, le visage entres les mains, Marion a ses cotés…

Mathieu avait était amené à l'hôpital en urgence et ni Antoine, ni Marion n'avaient pu le voir depuis que l'ambulance les avait amenés lui et Rachid, mais ce dernier était sorti avec un simple bandage à la tête ce qui fit sourire les deux autres en le revoyant s'écrasé par terre après avoir reçu le coup de bouteille…Mais leurs sourires s'atténuèrent vite, pour cause ? L'attente qui s'éternisait encore et encore…

Marion, voyant qu'Antoine était mort d'inquiétude, s'approcha du comptoir et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence à la femme en blouse blanche, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction…

« Excusez-moi ? »… toujours aucune réaction… Marion entendit Antoine retenir un rire derrière elle, elle sourit, a moins elle l'avait fait penser à autre chose l'espace d'un instant…

Elle se retourna et le regarda, effectivement il l'observait d'un air amusé, haussant les épaules, il mima le geste de quelqu'un qui tape sur l'épaule d'une personne pour l'interpeller.

Marion reproduit ce geste sur la femme devant elle, qui était complètement captivée parce qu'elle était en train de faire, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter. En croisant son regard Marion se figea… elle l'avait déjà croisé ce regard, mais ne se souvenait plus ou… il lui semblait très lointain…

« Excusez-moi ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées… dit l'infirmière se grattant l'arrière de la tête et remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, Je peux vous aider ? Rajouta-t-elle, souriante.

\- Hein…? Ah ! Euh… notre ami est rentré aux urgences il y a maintenant plus de trois heures et nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle, nous sommes très inquiet, il serait possible de le voir ?

\- Je suis navrée mais le voir risque d'être impossible, en revanche, depuis trois heures, son dossier a dû être sauvegardé dans nos données… Vous voulez que je vous le lise ?

\- Euh…Oui s'il vous plait !

\- Son nom c'est…?

\- Ah ! euh… Sommet ! S.O.M.M.E.T. Dit Marion tandis ce que l'autre tourna subitement la tête en sa direction

\- …et son prénom… ?

\- Mathieu…dit Marion en soupirant, elle l'avait vu venir gros comme une maison…

\- C'est le…

\- …YouTuber oui. » Répondit-elle en lui coupant la parole, d'un ton légèrement agacé.

L'autre la dévisagea en plissant légèrement les yeux, puis ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque mais secoua la tête dans un soupir et continua de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur…

« Mmmmh, Mathieu Sommet, alors…la chevilles ainsi que trois côtes cassées mais aucun poumons sectionnés, ils viennent de finir l'opération d'urgence qui permettait d'en être sure, donc le temps qu'il se réveille, vous pourrez le voir d'ici une heure et il sera sorti de l'hôpital d'ici une à deux semaines, rien de grave ! dit-elle avec un sourire sincèrement heureux !

\- T'as entendu Antoine ?! dit Marion plus que soulagée…oulah ! »

En effet le grand brun venait de se lever et de l'enlacée, la respiration tremblante, lui aussi était plus que soulagé et retenait des larmes de joies…

« Antoine ? » dit l'infirmière en penchant la tête pour mieux le voir, l'interpellé leva la tête, et écarquilla les yeux, perplexe…

« Et oui lui aussi c'est le youtuber, vous avez vu il y a plein de gens célèbre dans cet hôpital…euh… »

Antoine venait de la délaisser pour enlacée l'infirmière à son tour mais ce coup si ses larmes de joies ne furent plus retenue et coulèrent abondamment…

« Il y a que moi qui comprend pas ou bien ? dit-elle totalement perdue _(Tous les lecteurs qui ne sont pas tombés ma prévisibilité Marion !) _

\- Tu ne comprends pas Marion…lui répondit la femme dans les bras d'Antoine

\- Comment tu connais mon prénom toi ? _(VDF rpz !)_ »

L'infirmière retira ses lunettes et détacha ses cheveux, Marion se figea et devint livide…

« Sa mère, Faustine… »

* * *

**_franchement, dites moi dans les reviews, vous aviez compris que c'était Faustine ? x)) mes bétas se foutent de moi parce que je suis trop prévisible ! :'(_**

**_bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! ^^_**

**_j'écris_****_ le prochain au plus vite! _**

**_bisous_****_ les pandas en sucres ! :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chacun s'étant remis de ses émotions, et laissant peser un certain malaise entre les deux filles, ils étaient assis sur les siège peu confortable, en silence…

Marion fixait Faustine, ce qui la rendait très mal à l'aise, elle n'était pas du genre à rougir, heureusement car sinon elle se serait transformer en tomate depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'elle tentait un regard vers la blonde, son regard noir lui faisait froid dans le dos…

Antoine sentant le malaise tenta de lancer :

« Alors tu…t'es pas ? Hum…ça t'as pas...pourtant Marion….enfin….rho…lança-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, Faustine lui lançant un regard paniqué, en voyant son air Antoine compris qu'il avait fait une bêtise

\- Euh…et bien non j'ai…j'ai eu que quelques points -en entendant ses mots Marion eu l'air à la fois frustrée et soulagée- je…je suis resté que 3 jours le temps qu'on me fasse tous les examens possible et imaginable…dit-elle en se forçant à rire

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

Antoine et Faustine s'étaient tous deux tournés vers Marion en entendant sa voix tremblante et entrecoupée de pleurs. En effet en effet ses yeux étaient humide et un goute salée coulait le long de sa joue…

« Tu imagines un peu comme je m'en suis voulue ?! Elle s'était levée, les poings serrés, et la colère dans les yeux et la voix. Un coup de fil ça aurait été de trop tu penses ? J'ai imaginé le pire ! Je…je…Faustiiiiiiiine… » Elle prononça ce dernier mot en courant vers cette dernière et fondant en larme dans ses bras.

Antoine lui regardait la scène avec un sourire en coin, c'était en effet assez attendrissant, Marion qui pleurait a chaude larmes dans les bras de Faustine qui tentait de la calmer et qui elle aussi avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux…

Un médecin passant par là et regardant la scène avec autant d'amusement que d'étonnement, tenait un dossier entre les mains, Antoine réussit à lire M. Sommet dessus et de ce fait sauta -presque- sur l'homme

« Excusez-moi ? Il serait possible de voir ce patient ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton le dossier

\- Monsieur Sommet ? oui tout à fait il vient juste de se réveiller. Dit-il, accompagné d'un sourire

\- Et il est chambre…?

\- Hum…421, dernière porte à gauche

\- Merci beaucoup ! » répliqua Antoine partant presque en courant, sans demander son reste et sans prendre la peine de prévenir les filles, qui l'avait tout de même suivit en le voyant partir.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, elle était semblable à toute chambre d'hôpital lambda. Mathieu était assis sur son lit, pianotant sur son téléphone, surement entrain de prévenir tout le monde qu'il allait bien. Effectivement le téléphone d'Antoine sonna, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le châtain sur son lit, qui se retourna et sourit en voyant Marion et Antoine, mais pencha la tête en voyant la troisième personne à leurs côtés, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part… -elle avait remis son chignon et ses lunettes-… Il n'eut pas plus le temps de plus de réfléchir en sentant Antoine le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, pendant que Faustine levait les sourcils en souriant, amusée, et regardait Marion

« Ils sont ensembles ?

\- Oui. Dit Marion avec le même sourire sur le visage

\- Je comprends mieux… » répliqua-t-elle en rigolant

Elles s'approchèrent de Mathieu, Marion lui fit une bise en lui glissant un « merci », et Faustine resta en arrière souriante

« J'ai encore des examens à faire infirmière ? » dit Mathieu intrigué en la voyant rester…Les trois autres se regardèrent, amusés.

« Non tu n'as plus rien à passer Mathieu, tu pourras sortir d'ici une semaine je pense vu ton état ! dit-elle en rigolant.

\- On tutoie les gens dans cet hôpital ? dit Mathieu encore plus intrigué

\- Non, mais les gens qu'on connait on les tutoie non ? répondit-elle toujours souriante

\- Si…. Murmura le petit châtain en plissant les yeux

\- Décidément vous ne voulez pas que mon chignon reste à sa place aujourd'hui ! » répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton faussement outré.

Elle défit -à nouveau- son chignon, libérant ainsi ses cheveux bouclés et dévoila ses yeux verts qui étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes et Mathieu la reconnue…

« Oh ! Mais c'est Faustine ! Mais….euh….Faustine ? Mais…Faustine ?…Faustine. » Il prononça le dernier mot d'une manière dépitée, les larmes aux yeux mais les trois s'étaient empresser de lui expliquer !

Après une heure ou deux, Mathieu s'étant remis de ses émotions, ils riaient ensemble en racontant la bagarre entre Mathieu et Hulk à Faustine. Mais tout le monde sursauta quand le petit châtain eut un haut-le-cœur, et ils le regardèrent tous, intrigués.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Antoine ?

\- Faustine ? T'as bien que je pourrai sortir que dans une semaine ? dit Mathieu en la regardant avec tristesse

\- Minimum oui, avec trois côtes et une chevilles en moins…

\- Mais comment je vais faire avec Marion ?! dit-il en regardant celle-là, qui ne comprenait pas plus que les deux autres

\- Comment ça avec moi ? dit-elle en arquant un sourcil

\- Je…je voulais t'aider à retrouver une situation, c'est cause de moi si tu en ais la aujourd'hui, et je m'en veux…

\- Mais non ce n'est pas à cause de toi enfin ! dit-elle avec un sourire… et puis j'ai besoin que quelqu'un…

\- Nous on va l'aider ! Hein Antoine ? dit Faustine en attrapant le bras de ce dernier

\- Euh…Oui ?

\- Merci ! dit Mathieu visiblement ému

\- Et moi je peux dire mon avis ? dit Marion mi- gênée, mi- amusée…

\- Non ! répliqua Faustine ! Déjà on va commencer par aller chez le coiffeur parce que la tes cheveux ce n'est pas possible ! »

Elle fit une bise à Mathieu entraina Marion dehors, sous les regards amusés des deux garçons…

Le châtain regarda son choubaka et dit en rigolant

« En tout cas elle traîne pas Faustine !

\- Elles se sont manqué toutes les deux, tu les aurais vues dans le couloir… deux madeleines !

\- Ça devait être mignon…dit avec un petit sourire

\- Pas autant que toi quand t'es tout cassé ! » dit-il d'un ton amusé, s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser -encore-

_La chaleur qui prend le corps… Le temps qui cesse de couler…L'envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais…Aimer…_


	16. Chapter 16

Marion et Faustine étaient revenues de chez le coiffeur et attendaient Antoine sur le palier de son appartement, Faustine ayant interdit a Marion de retourner à son ancien domicile.

Le chevelu arriva en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches et marchant d'un pas joyeux. Il passa devant les filles, en leur souriant mais sans vraiment leur prêter attention et sortit se clefs pour ouvrir la porte _(perspicace très chère !- Je sais, je sais !)._ C'est lorsqu'ils entrèrent qu'Antoine remarqua la nouvelle coiffure de Marion, ses cheveux longs et ébouriffés avaient laissés place à une magnifique chevelure dorée et légèrement ondulée, la Marion qu'il avait connu il y a un an était réapparue.

« Et bien au moins tu ressembles a quelque chose maintenant ! » lui lança il en rigolant tandis ce que les deux filles le tuaient du regard. Hilare Antoine repris

« Bon on fait quoi ?

\- Comment ça ? demandèrent les filles en chœur

\- Je croyais qu'on devait l'aider la petite blonde. Dit-il avec un sourire tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Marion

\- On trouve un nouvel appart' non ? dit cette dernière tout en se recoiffant avec agacement.

\- On devrait te trouver un boulot d'abord !

\- Mais non ! S'il faut des papiers officiels on met quelle adresse ?

\- Et tu le paie avec quoi le loyer ?

\- Allo Mathieu ? Oui c'est Antoine, on commence par quoi pour aider la blonde parce que là ça va partir en troisième guerre mondial si tu ne nous dis pas… »

En entendant la voix d'Antoine les deux filles se turent et attendirent

« Mm… ouais ? T'es sure ? Mm ok ! Ouais…Bisou Je t'aime ! Bon les filles ! dit-il en raccrochant, On a du taff… »

En effet il devait trouver un appartement a Marion, ainsi qu'un travail et régler son problème d'alcoolisme, alors autant les deux premiers étaient des jeux d'enfant autant le troisième était un peu plus corsé…Mais ils étaient tous très déterminés, y compris Mathieu même si ce dernier était toujours à l'hôpital, ils l'étaient temps qu'ils commencèrent les recherches le lendemain, les filles du côté des appartements et Antoine du côté des jobs…L'appartement fut vite trouver, Marion trouvait tout génial a côté de son ancien domicile, elles purent ensuite aller aider Antoine dans sa recherche de travail pour la blonde…Ils allaient voir pour tout est n'importe quoi, caissière, femme de ménage, assistante maternelle…ils trouvèrent finalement un travail de serveuse dans un petit bar qu'ils connaissaient tous bien : le soleil de minuit !

Deux mois étaient passés Mathieu était sorti de l'hôpital et Marion s'était habituée commençait à son nouvel appartement, à son nouveau job et elle avait complètement arrêté de boire. Vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux…

C'était un jeudi de juillet comme tous les autres, il était 17 heures et Marion était entrain de rejoindre son lieu de travail. Le ciel était d'un bleu azuré sans aucun nuages, le soleil brillait, quelques pigeons allaient et venaient dans les airs et bien sûr toutes les terrasses des cafés étaient pleines à craquer, toutes sauf une celle du soleil de minuit était vide…En arrivant devant la façade du bâtiment Marion sourit et entra pour y rejoindre les personnes déjà à l'intérieur. En effet une bonne partie des youtubers français s'étaient réunis dans ce petit bar, pourquoi ? Antoine venait d'atteindre les 2 million d'abonnés et Mathieu lui avait atteint à nouveau le Million ! Kriss, Alexis, Bob, Benzaie, Nyo, Fred et Seb étaient là, Faustine également était venue et l'ambiance était à son paroxysme.

Mathieu et Antoine étaient assis sur une banquette une bière chacun…

« Alors tout ça pour ça ? Ironisa Antoine…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Mathieu

\- Il y a trois ans, t'as fait une sacrée boulette dans les mêmes conditions ! t'imagine si le sort s'acharne et qu'après deux ou trois verres tu refasses une connerie ? dit-il avec un air plus grave

\- Ça n'arrivera pas…dit Mathieu avec un sourire

\- Comment tu peux en sûre ?

\- Car on n'est pas dans les mêmes conditions, regardes ! dit-il en désignant une autre banquette sur laquelle Nyo et Marion étaient enlacés

\- Tu crois que ça suffit ? dit Antoine en arquant un sourcil mais souriant

\- J'ai fait une connerie ce soir-là, celle de te laisser partir et crois-moi ça n'arrivera plus ! »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre Mathieu attrapa les joues d'Antoine et colla ses lèvres aux siennes…

_La chaleur qui prend le corps… Le temps qui cesse de couler…L'envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais…Aimer…_

**_Je suis désolée du temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à sortir, mais vu que je savais que ça allait être le dernier je n'avais pas envie de l'écrire… Tout simplement parce que j'ai adoré cette fiction ! Et e fais de la finir m'a fait un pincement au cœur…J'ai même lâché une petite larme en écrivant les dernières lignes… _**

**_Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes les reviews plus gentilles les unes que les autres, vous êtes vraiment géniaux !_**

**_On se retrouve bientôt ! _**

**_Joyeux noël à tous !_**


End file.
